Girl Problem
by Crush48
Summary: Anakin has returned from a mission in the outer-rim. On his way to visit his wife, he inadvertenly attracts unwanted attention...from two Zeltron girls! What happens next? Hilarity ensues.
1. Chapter 1: More Dangerous Than Fangirls

Star Wars: Girl Problem

**Star Wars**

**Chapter 1**

**Girl Problem**

Anakin had just returned from his mission at the planet Bauleemi. Apparently, some snobbish ruler decided to create an army and plan to join the seperatists. Him and Obi-Wan Kenobi were sent to conduct "aggrevise negotiations"-Anakin just calls it "Throwing our weight around"-to re-elect a ruler, with the people's interests at heart. Anakin was half-asleep on his personally modified Jedi Starfighter. He was about 15 minutes from the atmosphere of Coruscant. Obi-Wan decided to fly quickly to the landing bay by the Temple. _No doubt due to his dislike of flying, _thought Anakin as he started to wake up completely.

As Anakin's ship entered the atmosphere, and the Jedi temple's large spires steadily grew as he came closer, his thoughts shifted to Padme. He was finally going to see her again after 2 months. _I hope she's okay, I've been dying to see her again, _thought Anakin, as he set the navicomp to land at the main area between the temple and the bustling streets of Coruscant. "Alright Artoo, go ahead and cut the systems.", said Anakin. The astromech droid bleeped an affirmative.

0o0o

In a nearby Dex's Diner, it was filled completely with people, as the holonet news began it's report. A male human was in the middle of reading a news report about Anakin Skywalker.

"-as once again, the Hero with No Fear, Anakin SKywalker, along with Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi, have successfully completed a mission in the interest of the republic.", stated the News Anchor.

Two girls, a red skinned Zeltron named Aleena, with dark blue hair, and a purple skinned Zeltron named Zyla, with hair a darker shade of purple, watched the news report with interest. The two were looking at the Projector, staring at Anakin's picture in awe as it showed up on the screen. When they both heard about Anakin Skywalker, they were mesmerized even more, when they saw how he looked.

"He's kriffing gorgeous!", said Aleena.

"I know, we should make him our playmate.", stated Zyla. Both sighed in Unison as they continued watching him on the holonet.

"I have an idea, let's see who can kiss him first. Whoever does gets to have him first. Deal?", asked Aleena.

"Deal!", answered Zyla.

Little did Anakin know the strenuous days he was going to have ahead of him!

0o0o

A few hours later, after checking in at the temple and submitting his report, he decided he would drive over to 500 republica to surprise visit Padme. Once he got settled in and entered a scarcely used airspace lane, he started feeling as though he was being followed. "Artoo, scan for any vehicles, and see if there's anyone nearby." He was getting nervous, and didn't want his marriage to be revealed. _Has someone found out?_thought Anakin. He decided it was best if he held off visiting her, until he was sure it was safe. Anakin steered his speeder into a U-turn and made his way back to the Jedi Temple. About halfway there, he could sense two presences in the force. They were humanoid from the feel of it. He could sense excitement, joy and...desire? Perhaps they were assassins? He needed to hurry back. Something about these two presences felt unnerving.


	2. Chapter 2: Hanging out in the City

Star Wars: Girl Problem

**Girl Problem **

**Chapter 2**

**Hanging out in the city**

**The Galactic Corner-Coruscant**

Anakin believed he was safe. The galactic corner was a high-end, five-star restaraunt. Only the best could be here. Like senators and Jedi. He decided he'd be on leave for 3 days. Here he could relax, and just enjoy the atmosphere.

Anakin ordered a water and sat at a booth by the window where he could see the landscapes below, and the skyline and traffic lanes above. _Finally, no sith lords or crazy girls to worry about., _he thought contentedly. The light humorous music was very reminescent of Tatooine's Mos Eisly Cantina. Though he hated the the dustball, the music wasn't too bad. Just as he was dozing off, he felt those same two presences entering the resteraunt.

_KRIFF!_

Anakin saw them walking in! He felt like a bantha brain for not changing out of his Jedi Attire. So he did what any sensible Jedi did in his situation.

He put the menu up in front of his face. _No way they'll see me this time, _he thought.

The two Zeltrons sat at the table directly in front of his which was seperated by transpariglass. Anakin was extremely relieved. He seriously needed to get to Padme, but he knew trying to get to her now would only endanger their relationship. He would have to wait 'till this whole situation steamed over.

Aleena and Zyla were unaware that they're love target was sitting behind them, hidden by glass.

Anakin was getting annoyed. First crazy sith, a guy with tattoos and a double bladed lightsaber, and now this? This day couldn't get any better.

That's when Anakin overheard them talking.

"I could have sworn he was in here.", complained Aleena.

"Yeah, me too.", replied the other.

_Great, they're force sensitive, _thought Anakin sarcastically to himself. One of the Zeltrons- the purple skinned one- had got up and walked to the bar area_. I hope the other one moves so I can get out of here..._

"Hey, aren't you Anakin Skywalker?", said a conviently placed random guy walking by.

"Oh, force.", hissed Anakin under his breath. That was when the red-skinned Zeltron turned around. They locked eyes, and...

"I uh, you have the wrong person...", said Anakin, wishing he knew how Obi-Wan did that mind trick thing. It would've been helpful right about now.

That's when Zyla put her hand to her mouth in shock. With the mouth in an 'o' shape.

"Oh, my, FORCE.", said Zyla all giddy like. Anakin took a deep breath and looked around nervously. No one was really paying attention at the moment. Just as he stood up to leave, Zyla had ran up to him and hugged him, like they were long lost companions.

"Were you hiding from me this whole time?", whispered Zyla in Anakin's ear in a sultry tone. Her tone of voice made Anakin blush. This was getting crazy. He was married for Force's sake.

The force must have had it in for him today.

Anakin broke the hug and tried to come up with an excuse to get out of there.

"Look, um, what's your name?", asked Anakin.

"Zyla.", said Zyla as she bit her bottom lip playfully.

"Look uh, Zyla. I have, uh, important,uh...business. Yes. Business, important Jedi business, so I have to be going.", Anakin said. Zyla didn't seem to be going anywhere. He'd have to find some way to leave before her friend came back.

Anakin decided to just turn to leave.

"Aww, but...what's the rush?", said Zyla seductively. She placed her left arm around his neck, and her other arm playfully on his chest. "You don't want to...you know, stay?", said Zyla, her breath reaching his neck. The hairs on his neck stood on end.

_Oh...Kriff, _he said for nearly the third time. He had to get _out _and now!

"Ok, look...here's the deal. If I just kiss you once, will you leave me alone?", asked Anakin. He had already had a plan formed in his genius mind.

Zyla's face brightened. "Really?", she asked with excitement.

"Uh, yeah...sure.", said Anakin, strangely sounding bored. "Just, uh, close your eyes."

Zyla leaned forward with her head tilted up ready for the kiss to be planted on her lips.

Anakin didn't even think twice. He ran the other direction, boosted by the force of course.

"Huh, girls these days.", said Anakin, finally relieved. Anakin ran straight for his speeder. As it took off, he didn't notice that that a certain purple skinned woman was hiding in the back area of the vehicle...


	3. Chapter 3: Forgot to make a title! LOL

Star Wars: Girl Problem

_A/N: I know. This chapter is retarded. That's why you should _review _so that I may know what's wrong...:D_

**Star Wars**

**Chapter 3**

Anakin relaxed at the control board of his ship. Reclining his head on the top of the head cushion, Anakin thought to himself. He finally got rid of those two crazy women. The characteristics the two females shared were unmistakable. The skin colors...purple and pinkish was it? Anakin couldn't remember correctly. He had to admit that they both were very attractive. That could only mean Zeltrons. Out of all the female species in the whole force forsaken universe, it had to be Zeltrons. Anakin sighed and frowned deeply. He would rather jump in a pit of magma then have to deal with this! ...Or maybe not, but needless to say, Zeltrons were the worst females to get tangled with. They could release pheremones to make you love-sick over them and Anakin was unlucky enough to attract two force-sensitive ones.

'A good day indeed', Anakin thought sarcastically to himself. Just as he prepeared the pre-flight checks and the ship lifted from the ground on its sublight engines, he felt something stroking his hair. Having his eyes closed, he thought it was the air conditioning, but something was weird. It felt warm. Anakin's eyes snapped open and he wanted to suspend his disbelief. 'It can't be...' Anakin thought to himself, horrified. Twisting around sharply, and almost tripping over his pilot seat in the process, he kept his hand close to his lightsaber. He calmed down just a _bit _when it turned out to be Zyla, the purple Zeltron.

"Aw, man..." Skywalker muttered under his breath. He was out of options. He couldn't reach for the console to land the ship. It was a moot point anyway, as he was already skyward. Anakin looked side to side nervously. He was trapped. In a one-man ship. In a confined ship. With a woman. A _Zeltron _woman.

"Miss me Skywalker?" Zyla said as though they were lovers who hadn't seen each other in a long time. Anakin felt hopeless. Men chasing women was one thing, but this role reversal was ridiculous!

"I, uh..." Anakin couldn't even finish his sentence before he was knocked head over heels. Zyla was on top of him and caressing his face! Anakin may not have realixed it, but his high midichlorian count allowed for him not to be heavily influenced by the pheremones. Anakin struggled to get her of of him, all while trying to stop him from making out with him.

He failed miserably. Anakin's eyes almost bulged out of his sockets. This lady was trying to french kiss him! Zyla had both his arms pinned down with her hands. Using as much concentration as he could, Anakin called his spare lightsaber with the force's grip. Aiming the handle of the lightsaber towards the Zeltron, while Zyla was busy giving him a hicky. The handle suddenly took on speed and whacked Zyla straight on the head. She promptly fell out. Anakin slowly disentangled himself from the unconscious girl.

'She is pretty hot', Anakin found himself thinking. Anakin scowled and rubbed his forehead. Did he just say that? Anskin concluded it had to be the pheremones. If he wasn't strong in the force, he wouldn't even realize it was the pheremones. Massaging his temple with his flesh hand, he quickly strolled over to the pilot console. Knowing Zeltrons, he knew they had extremely short sleep cycles. Their race was all about sport and play after all. He thought about restraining her, but thought better of it. That on its own would probably wake her. Quickly setting in coordinates, he set the destination for the hover cab station. That way he could leave her and not feel guilty about leaving her in some desolate area or something.

"Stang. This thing is slow. What I would give for a YT-1300 freighter. Those things are faster than a speeding blaster bolt when highly modified," Anakin said to himself as he piloted the Jedi Starship with expert precision and speed. The trip lasted for about a painful 3 minutes (painful to Anakin at least) before the station was in view. Quickly landing the ship in the "Kiss and Ride" parking lot (Anakin frowned heavily at that) he set the engines to standby and carried Zyla out of the ship. Walking to the reception Kiosk with Zyla in his arms, he told a totally manufactured story about how he saw her injured on the ground, and that her friend should be on her phone. The receptionist had sympathized, and agreed to let her rest in the med chamber. Anakin thanked the man and made a beeline back to his ship. Anakin realized belatedly that his breath was shaky throughout the entire ride to the station.

"Finally no more crazy super-powered love crazed women," Anakin said proudly as the ship took off towards Republica 500. Anakin could finally see his wife...

Or could he?

Dun-Dun-DUuuuuun...


End file.
